A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) has more than one source of power. An electric machine may be configured to propel the vehicle and uses a battery as a source of energy. For a PHEV, the battery may be recharged using an external power source, such as a charging station. An engine may also be configured to propel the vehicle and use fuel as a source of energy. The PHEV can be controlled to use the electric machine and/or the engine to operate the vehicle and meet user demand.